Clay Jackson
American |businesses = Rapper Actor |affiliations = Jacob |vehicles = PMP 600 |voice = Poison Pen |bleeter = @ClayPGJackson }} Clayton Jackson'Referred to as Clayton by Jacob in Club Management., also known as '"The Pain Giver" or even "PG", is a celebrity and a famous gangsta rapper in the HD Universe. Description In 2008, he has one or more commercially successful albums to speak of, and is releasing his next entitled Love Isn't A Crime. He has unsuccessfully tried his hand at acting (one paparazzi even shouts at him during the Hercules incident, "How does it feel to be the worst actor in America, Clay?"). Rumors of his homosexuality also surfaced, and he has been spotted before with his blonde male boyfriend Jacob (as seen on The Celebinator's blog). In Grand Theft Auto V, he's one of the honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame on Vinewood Boulevard. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony He is seen in person during the Club Management side missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony, in which Luis is tasked with going to Hercules, rescuing Clay and his boyfriend Jacob (hiding from paparazzi inside his tinted PMP 600), and driving them back to the Majestic Hotel. He screams out excuses to the paparazzi, saying he was only at the bar to watch sports and/or audition male dancers for a music video, and that he is very homophobic. Once he has privacy, he is much calmer and more social with Luis, explaining that he and Jacob are also business partners, and that he is planning to buy Jacob expensive sneakers from Japan (a reference to BAPE, an extremely high-end urban clothing line from Japan) and even offers to invite Luis into the hotel suite, saying he looks lonely. Events of Grand Theft Auto V Jackson does not appear in GTA V but posts once on Bleeter during the game. Clay's Bleeter profile picture is actually a picture of a member of The Lost MC, Clay Simons. Other than the name and that they're both African-American, the two share absolutely no similarities. Likewise his name is incorrectly assigned to the character model (ig_claypain.ydd ) for MC Clip in GTA V, indicating he may originally have been the intended rapper appearing in Hood Safari. Clay Jackson is set to perform at the Valdez Theater, as his name can be seen written on the theater's front sign. During the first Strangers and Freaks mission for Beverly Felton, he mistook Franklin for Jackson as he tried to take pictures of him. In GTA V, during the Vinewood Star Tours, the tour guide shows the place where a Filipino pizza deliverer says that PG Jackson asked him to take off his pants. Inspiration Jackson is likely based on a collection of New York gangsta rappers such as Big Punisher (due to his nickname Pain Giver), Ja Rule, and most prominently 50 Cent due to the similarity of his name (C. Jackson), his foray into acting and the fact that he started off making "hood" music before moving on to a more R&B oriented sound (as hinted at by the title of his new album). His closeted sexuality is inspired by the book Hiding in Hip-Hop by Terrance Dean, which suggests that many prominent black male actors, singers and rappers were secretly gay. Image Gallery ClayJackson-GTAIV.jpg ClayPGJackson-TBOGT-ClubManagement-SS1.png|Clay Jackson and Jacob in The Ballad of Gay Tony. ClayPGJackson-TBOGT-ClubManagement-SS2.png|Luis Lopez driving Clay Jackson and Jacob to the Majestic Hotel. ClayJackson-GTAV-VinewoodWalkofFameStar.jpg|Jackson's star on Vinewood Boulevard. References Navigation de:Clay Jackson es:Clay Jackson pl:Clay Jackson Jackson, Clay Jackson, Clay Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Media Personalities Category:Artists Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame